blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third War of Ars Magus
The Third War of Ars Magus (Called by some the Second Dark War) is a war between mankind, primarily between the Rogue Sectors and the Novus Orbis Sequentia and is known to be the time mankind nearly perished to the Seithr-generated-phenomena; the Black Corrosion. History The NOS having come into power following the events in Reality 0, had continued their iron grip on the world alongside their partner: the Izanagi Agency. They were planning to use their system to bring mankind's world into eternity with the help of remains of very powerful individuals known as the "Architects" who supposedly had hand in designing this system. As Exitiums were made, and weapons were built, not everyone agreed with the plans or their visions. This resulted in the already disquiet sectors splitting away to become a government in their own right and set their challenge to this age, which the NOS saw as an act to bring destruction and chaos to their world. Blood 0 was a primary individual who participated in the war, as a member in the Arbitrator’s Order, but his feats, like the Rogue Sectors, were oddly locked in the SIA database. The heart of the War was a desire to locate the Azure due to various reasons; the NOS wished to make their world eternal, while the Rogue Sectors sought it out to destroy the NOS and deny their vision. The Imperator and leader to the Amanohokosaka Clan stated that the world dealt with thoughts of chaos and malice at this time and didn't wish the Azure's true power to be brought back to the world while it was in disarray like this. However, the majority in the NOS desired it so the warning was dismissed. A specialized AIP was designed to see to their purposes, but never got a soul. When the Ikaruga Collapse began, the war truly started. With the death of one of the Imperator's clan leaders during a diplomatic approach, she declared war against the Sectors stating that they ruined the chance to attain peace and possibly progress to ending the Seithr-based illnesses and an individual in her ranks confirmed they were linked to the experiment that resulted in the damage. While destroying said experiment, it also resulted in a heavy amount of damage to the city in question: Yabiko. The gap between the NOS and the Rogue Sectors was apparent in their power, with the NOS having the majority of the Azure Interface Prime Field Devices whom they used many souls with as the war continued to smelt them into units and weapons while other Devices were unaware. Several research projects were funded to look into a way to stop them by the Rogue Sectors, resulting in new technologies being developed to help progress using the Seithr Cores and Boundary Fragments as a basis. The Rogue Sectors continued seeking the remains of the Azure as well, and the NOS saw this as a destructive act wishing to know why they wanted it, they began using AIP to also search. The NOS’ strongest individuals, among them, Akuhei Yamaorochi trampled resistances with his weapon called the Anguis Inférnis: Leviathan, gathering souls for the NOS while the Rogue Sectors tried to stay alive and protect their assets - the Observers and something Yamaorochi himself sought. At some point during this war, a certain individual was introduced by the Rogue Sector to start decimating the NOS ranks and turned the tide, even against Yamaorochi's power. The scientists wishing to know how, to capitalize on the situation, the Governments began to look into the currently experimental technology this individual was using to reverse the situation. Lukain Necaros and his own colleagues also participated in this research to integrate into the NOS's Unit as a trump against the Rogue Sector. When the Rogue Sectors were in a position to win, the situation took a strange turn. The NOS' system and the Unit commanding it would suddenly shut down due to unknown reasons. The management on the Boundary would break and the NOS lost control, as the Seithr concentrated heavily in Ikaruga. The war was no longer just between humanity, as a larger unknown “threat” appeared and the Corrosion was heavily amplified during the event called the World Crisis, (or Black Reckoning) as Cauldrons began to break open and the world delved into mass panic and some of original AIP went MIA. Berserk Black began to appear en masse within cities, and devastated humanity as they came out of the Cauldrons and created more and more Seithr. Without many AIP to help contain their power, or some becoming Seithr themselves, they were in a losing situation with souls being devoured and lost on all sides. At this point, the NOS lost much control in the War. The Imperator stepped down out of their position due to unknown reasons besides severe stress, as more and more of her people were becoming ill, turning to Seithr, and having violent thoughts, being unable to think clearly due to the sensitivity to Seithr and a disturbance within the Azure's power. Her trusted ally and friend would take hold over the NOS in her place, but he would soon perish due to unknown reasons. This leaving the man, Lukain Necaros to rise to glory. Lukain believed they were no longer fit to handle what became the fate of the world. The new Marshal, and Izanagi Agency's "Choice" takes his place in the War, abolishing the Imperator's "Inhibiting Influences" as he authorizes continuation in building the NOS' primary weapon that would save mankind in this time of struggle to try and salvage a victory. Lukain re-purposes the Arbitrator's Order with new technology via the Izanagi Agency, who were to hunt down any and all threats. Eventually, the NOS saw this main threat using Corrosion put to rest years later when it would design another Unit based on prototype technology which was made or offensive and destructive purposes and created by several anonymous researchers alongside Lukain. The Unit was capable of combating the power directly. An unsung hero and individual used the Unit, and later it was returned to the NOS as an empty shell with the owner missing. Genesis Destruction Genesis Destruction tells the true tale during the Third War, though isn't known by many in the Control Sequence saga to begin with. After the War A large chunk of the war is also unclear or censored. Between the events leading to the Disasters of Desire, and the final conflict called the Black Reckoning are the most notable. All that's known is Yamaorochi was somehow defeated. Lukain's idea would be put to use and was how mankind was protected and ultimately survived leaving him as a war hero. Strangely, Lukain didn't seem to care even in victory, even being unsatisfied with the result as Yamaorochi disappeared, the Agency crumbled, and the Azure never was seen. Believing the NOS to still be in agreement with the Rogue Sectors to the benefit of mankind, they proved otherwise, backstabbing them and initiating the Purge, continuing to hunt the remains down to present day. At the end of the War, Cauldrons were sealed and monitored once again. The primary one being a very obscure Gate, called the The Eye of Sheol which is said to be linked to the Seithr situation. The Imperator inhibited the uses of Seithr Cores and fragments, preventing any further research and the world gradually began to recover but Ikaruga was left in a husk, called the Taoreta Region. The Clans broke apart as well, with their status unknown, and the Imperator's power and control over the "Golden Age" crumbling to obscurity as they were linked to the damage in the war and lost the faith of the people. Control Sequence The War is very scarcely talked about, the NOS is known to be the undisputed victor and its leaders considered heroes while the Liberation Sector has barely survived the war. Supposedly, Miwa Suzuki was alive during the time in this war, though she at some point was put into cryo-sleep and lost her memories. Known Major Events *The Ikaruga Collapse - The beginning of the war, starting with the death of a Clan Leader caused by an experiment linked to the Rogue Sector. **The Wadatsumi Collapse - Where Blood 0 awakened his armament, and Amara became ill due to Corrosion. *Fallout Sequence - The System's downfall, caused by the Rogue Sectors by unknown means. *Covenant to Azure - Where the Forsaken Ten would become a group. *World Crisis - A world-wide scale phenomena that pushed the world into dealing with the worst Seithr event in history. *The Disasters of Desire - Cities that were targeted by disasters where people began to get overwhelming senses of "Desire", lead to the Black Reckoning. Now black-record events. *The Black Reckoning - The last confrontation until the end of the war. *The Purge - Purge of information by the NOS, unknown. Resulted in the loss of power or doom of most Observers, leaving Legna Alucard the only known survivor. Trivia Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Control Sequence Category:Plot